


A Friend in Need

by SPowell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Wanking Comment Fest, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the wanking comment fest. Need I say more? Okay, well, Merlin has two broken hands and could use some help.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I make no profit from this endeavor. The characters belong to BBC and Shine, along with legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, and sadly, I wrote it for my own prompt on the wanking comment fest.

“Oh, my God, Merlin! I can’t believe you.” Arthur stares at his dorm-mate incredulously.   
  
“How can anyone with broken fingers on both hands be stupid enough to watch porn?”  
  
“Do you really think I did this?” Merlin whines from where he’s propped in his bed, lap top resting on his thighs just below the huge bulge in his track pants. “It was fucking _Gwaine_! He left it on here! And I can’t fucking get it off!” Merlin covers his face and moans.  
  
Arthur shakes his head slowly, watching as Merlin’s hips helplessly hump at the air.  
  
“Oh my God, I’m gonna die, Arthur!” Merlin tries to rub at his erection with his good fingers, but winces in pain. “I’ve been like this for half an hour!”   
  
Since Merlin’s injuries resulted from a rugby lesson gone wrong that was all Arthur’s idea, Arthur feels quite a bit of responsibility. However, there’s only so much he’s willing to do for his best friend.  
  
“Merlin, I already follow you about from class to class taking notes, and I type out all your homework assignments. You don’t seriously expect me to get you off, do you?” He stands, hands on hips, blond hair falling in his face. Merlin’s eyes fly open, blue, innocent, and horrified.  
  
“I never said that!”  
  
“Maybe I should go get someone?” Arthur suggests, licking his lips, although he can’t think of anyone at the moment that he finds acceptable enough to wank his bestie.  
  
Merlin whines, pumping his hips some more. “Don’t embarrass me, Arthur. In fact, lock the door so no one walks in. It’ll go down eventually.” He moans again resignedly. “I’ll just think of Uncle Gaius in the nude.”  
  
Arthur locks the door and stands watching Merlin biting his plump lower lip and trying to still the rolling of his hips.   
  
After a few fruitless minutes of Merlin’s bulge throbbing like something alive and Merlin squeezing his eyes shut with a sour look on his face, Arthur says helpfully, “Maybe if you watch the porn, you’ll cum just from looking at it?”  
  
Merlin opens his eyes and tries that for a while. Arthur gazes at the rise and fall of Merlin’s chest as his breathing accelerates and sweat breaks out on his forehead. It's taking _fucking forever._  
  
Arthur becomes restless. He hesitates. “Fuck.”   


Kicking off his shoes, Arthur climbs up on the bed behind Merlin, spreading his legs out around his friend’s thin form, and pulling Merlin’s back up against his chest. He can feel Merlin’s breathing speed up.  
  
“Arthur, what the hell?”  
  
Arthur looks at the screen. “Holy shit.” Of course it’s gay porn; Merlin’s gay, after all. But Arthur has never allowed himself to indulge in such things, and there’s a very good reason why; the sight of one man hungrily devouring another man’s arse goes straight to Arthur’s traitorous groin, which is already half-hard.   
  
Merlin whines pitifully, bringing Arthur back to the job at hand. He chuckles.  _Ha. Job at hand. Hand job._  
  
Reaching around, Arthur tentatively touches Merlin’s skin just between his ratty but extremely soft T-shirt and his old sweat pants that are too big and sometimes hang so low they show his pants underneath. Arthur remembers one instance in particular when Merlin wasn’t wearing pants and Arthur got a glimpse of black pubic hair, which sent Arthur straight to the dorm bathroom for a private wank.  
  
And here he is sinking his hands inside those very sweat pants where Merlin’s cock is rigid, hot and dripping, moving into previously unknown and forbidden territory because –fuck it—he can deny Merlin nothing, he never could. Arthur grasps it, Merlin gasps, and Arthur’s cock throbs against Merlin’s arse.  
  
“Eerrrrrr…” Merlin leans his head back, and Arthur just wants to suck his long, white neck. But he’s doing a favor for a friend. Yeah.   
  
Arthur’s eyes move to the screen to see a man slapping his cock on his partner’s arse before moving it toward a very tight, very inviting-looking entrance.   
  
Arthur pulls a shaking hand out, offering it up for Merlin to lick. Merlin does so, very eagerly, panting all over it and even sucking a few of Arthur’s fingers. Arthur can’t help it; he thrusts against Merlin’s arse. He wonders what the hell Merlin is thinking at this moment, or if he’s always suspected this about Arthur. He assumes the latter—Merlin’s always read him like a book, after all.  
  
Bringing his wet hand back to Merlin’s cock, Arthur begins to stroke it, then to wring it, teasing the head as he murmurs encouragement in Merlin’s ear. If his tongue slips out and accidentally licks the silly-looking ear…well, then.  
  
Merlin isn’t even looking at the computer screen. His eyes are completely focused on Arthur’s hand on him. Arthur moves his other hand down to cup Merlin’s tight balls, fondling them gently, loving the feel of them. His own erection is stiff and pulsating within his jeans. He can feel the cleft of Merlin’s arse pressed against him, and it’s torture. He speeds up his hand movements, reaching down with nimble fingers to massage just under Merlin’s balls.  
  
“Come on, you bastard,” he whispers hoarsely in Merlin’s ear as he grinds his hard-on against him. “I want to see some spunk!”  
  
Merlin groans, gasps, arches, and spills, white ropes shooting over Arthur’s hands, and the sounds and sight has Arthur cumming in his pants, his thighs squeezing Merlin from each side.  
  
“Holy, fuck,” Arthur swears, head falling back to knock against the wall as reality slowly realigns itself.  
  
Merlin’s voice seems to come from far away. “Thanks, Arthur. That was really above and beyond, you being straight and all.”  
  
“Shut up, Merlin,” Arthur breathes, swallowing hard.   
  
“You can let go of my dick now, you know.”  
  
“In a minute.”  
  
Merlin chuckles.


End file.
